Ghostly Influenza
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Danny contracts the ghost flu, and his parents find out he's Danny Phantom due to this. Where do they go to, hopefully, find a cure? Challenge response for Pii.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge response for Pii. Enjoy!**

Danny groaned as he woke up. He tried to sit up, but instead erupted into a massive coughing fit at that attempt. "Oh, greattt..." Danny thought sarcastically. But, he tried to push through his coughing and was almost to his closet, before Maddie swung the door open. She gave a concerned look at Danny.

"Aw, sweetie. That sounds like a pretty nasty cough. Lay back down; you're not going to school today." She said, pushing him toward his bed. "Now...Does it hurt when you cough?" She asked, gently playing with his hair in attempt to soothe him. He tried to smile weakly.

"Yeah, it hurts..." He mumbled. Maddie frowned and took off her glove. She gently laid her hand down on Danny's forehead.

"You feel hot. I'm going to get a sample from your saliva and see if you have a ghostly disease." She murmured. Danny didn't protest. She ran quickly downstairs to grab a swab from the lab. Jack was down there.

"Hey, Mads! What's up?" He asked happily. Maddie sighed. "Danny has a fever and painful coughs...I'm going to take a sample to see if he has a ghostly disease." She said, finally finding a swab through all the junk in the lab. Jack frowned and turned to her.

"Poor guy...Take a blood sample, too, while you're at it, please." He said, handing her a needle and a vial. Maddie smiled at her husband. "Thanks hun." She said, and ran up the stairs back up to Danny's room.

Danny warily eyed the needle as Maddie opened his door, holding the little nightmarish item. He had never enjoyed needles, but he was too tired to protest as Maddie stuck the swab into his mouth, and stuck it back into a small container. Then she pulled out the needle, and stuck it in his arm. Danny groaned at the small pinch, but Maddie just smiled and rubbed his chest a bit as the blood drew. She smiled at him.

"Sorry, sweetie. I know you don't like needles, but we need to make sure your blood stream is fine." She finally then capped off the blood vial, but neither patient nor nurse noticed that his blood was half-green. Maddie gave Danny a quick peck on the cheek, and ran back down to the lab. Danny's loud coughing became fainter as she ran down.

Jack was waiting. He then eyed the blood vial, which had many spots of green stained in the red human blood. "Maddie, the blood's has half ectoplasm in it!" He exclaimed, shocked as he took the vial. Maddie then stared at it herself. Her face screwed up in worry.

"Oh...Jack, you check the blood out. I'll check the swab." She said, not checking to see if he nodded as she carefully laid the saliva sample on a small piece of glass, and used her telescope to zoom in. She paled as she noticed large viruses- large viruses, that is, that had a green glow about them. She turned around to Jack, who had spun the vial to separate the substances, and was staring at the half-ectoplasmic blood. She stared as well in mute shock.

"J-Jack...Come take a look at the saliva sample." She murmured. Jack quickly ran over to the sample.

"Ectoplasm." He muttered, annoyed. "Why is there ectoplasm in Danny's tests?" He asked aloud. Then Maddie seemed to pause.

"Wait a second...Jack?" She started. "Mm?" He responded while still examining the saliva.

"Jack, didn't Danny turn on the...The portal?" She asked, staring at the swirling green that was the portal. "Yeah..." Jack replied, turning to look at the portal himself.

"Wasn't he inside the portal when it turned on?" She asked, bringing a hand to her chin. "Yes...Wait. If Danny was inside, the ectoplasm blasted him. In such case, the ectoplasm could interact with his DNA strands." He said, paling with each word. "But...What would happen _then_?" He asked. Maddie responded slowly, shocked.

"...He would be...Half ghost..." She said, as both parents turned to face each other in shock.

"Oh...My...DANNY!" He shouted. Then both shared another look as they ran up side-by-side up to their son's room.

* * *

"DANNY!" Was heard by none other than, Danny himself.

_"Oh, crud..." _He thought worriedly, his eyes widening. _"What did they find in the samples?"_

He was interrupted by Jack and Maddie bursting through his door, and walking to stand over him. Maddie sat at the edge of his bed, and looked him in the eyes.

"Sweetie..." She started. "...Did you know...Your tests concluded you're half ghost?" She murmured. Danny's eyes widened, before he sank back a bit.

"Yes..." He muttered. Then Jack and Maddie stared at him for a moment. Before they both screamed the following.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Both shouted at the top of their lungs. Danny winced. "Well...Uhm...You guys...Keep wanting to dissect ghosts." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Both parents looked guilty at that.

"Danny...We would never dissect you. But, I can see your worry there. I would've been terrified, too!" Jack said, starting to smile a bit. "We love you, Danny." Maddie said, finally pulling Danny into a hug, running her fingers through his hair. He smiled and hugged back. But Jack frowned again, and brought a hand to his chin. "Wouldn't you have ghost powers?" He asked. Danny grinned sheepishly.

"Err...Um...Hehe...Guess you now know why I keep missing curfew." He said. He turned an arm intangible to prove it. After both parents stared mutely, Maddie gave him a dead serious look. "Wait...You're out fighting ghosts?" She asked. Danny smiled. "Yeah..." He said. Then Jack put his arms up in excitement.

"YES! ONE OF MY KIDS IS A GHOST HUNTER!" He cheered, and began to do his happy dance. Danny and Maddie stared at him with 'O_O' faces. But Jack didn't notice. He was swept up in his own world. Maddie coughed to get him to stop, and he did stop after a minute, blushing a bit from embarrassment. His eyes widened then.

"Danny..." He started.

"Yeah?" Came the reply.

"You wouldn't happen to be...Danny Phantom, would you?" He asked. Maddie's eyes then widened for the billionth time that day and turned to Danny, both parents waiting for him response.

Danny groaned, knowing that there was no way around it. They were his parents; and considering he was half ghost, he was named 'Danny', and so was 'Danny Phantom', he sighed, not responding with words, but instead the bright blue ring that started at his waist, and went up and down. Being that his lower half was under the blankets, his parents only saw his upper half get turned to Phantom style. His parents stared, before they both hugged him tightly together, he returning the hug.

Pulling back, Maddie looked into his green eyes. "How did we not notice before?" She asked. Danny smirked. "Because I was using the tough guy voice." He said, making his voice grow deep and gruff jokingly. Jack and Maddie laughed at that, before Maddie sobered up.

"Well, Danny..." She started. "It appears that you have the flu- ghostly flu. After all, the viruses were _glowing green_." She started. Jack nodded, and Danny thought for a moment, before smiling.

"I think I know someone who can help..." He started.

**OMG IT'S GONNA BE A TWO SHOT. I don't own DP, and please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

"There's a ghost I know named Fros-" Danny was interrupted by screams. Danny groaned and looked toward the window. He went ghost, but Jack put a firm hand down on his chest to push him back down.

"Danny, you're too sick to fight! Your mother and I will take care of this." He said firmly, pulling out an ectogun, Maddie doing the same. Danny was about to protest, before his mom gave him the 'You're-grounded-for-a-month-if-you-don't-listen" glare. Gulping, he turned back to human and laid back, a few coughs coming out in the process. Giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, both parents were off.

Danny yawned a bit. "Maybe...Maybe I could just...Let it go for now and go to sleep..." He muttered, and fell asleep slowly, his eyelids slowly falling over his eyes.

* * *

Danny woke up to the sound of clicking. Yawning, he opened his eyes. Maddie was at his laptop, and Jack was holding the Fenton thermos proudly. Jack caught Danny waking up.

"Heya, Danny-boy! We caught that ghost. Your mom is trying to login, as she wants to see if you have a file on the ghost we caught." "_Jack_!" Maddie hissed, and lightly kicked him. Jack winced, and frowned. Danny snorted.

"The password's 'Frootloopneedsacat'." He snickered. His parents looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "...It's a long story." Danny said with a grin. But, upon entering it in, Danny's ghost files instantly popped up. Danny couldn't see much as both parents crowded around the computer, looking through the files. Then, between some coughs that interrupted his hearing, he heard an 'ah' come from his parents.

"Can I see what ghost you guys caught?" Danny asked tiredly. Both parents turned and nodded, and scooted over, so Danny could see the screen.

"Desiree." He muttered. Then he got an idea. "Hey guys, release her for a minute." He asked. Maddie and Jack looked surprised. "No way, Danny! She's dangerous!" Maddie shouted. Danny smiled. "She won't attack when I offer her this deal..." He said with a smile. Both parents reluctantly, slowly pushed the release button, and Desiree's tall form came out. She glared at them.

"Why do you allow me to escap-" "Desiree, I have an offer." Danny interrupted. Desiree crossed her arms and frowned. "Well, spit it out, ghost boy." She snorted. Danny smirked.

"I can find you a man." He said. Desiree froze. "How?!" She demanded. Danny smiled, and gently pushed his parents away without a word, and typed in an address on the internet. What came up was a dating site.

"What's this?" Desiree asked curiously. Danny smiled. "A dating website. You fill out a profile about yourself, and guys respond." He said with a smile. Desiree brightened at that. "Thanks, child! Now, I assume you want something in return for me to borrow your...Thingamajig to use." She said, crossing her arms, eyes half-closing. Danny nodded.

"Can you please cure my ghost flu?" He asked hopefully. Then Jack and Maddie gave Desiree hopeful looks as well. Desiree smiled.

"You've got a deal, kid. Now, give me a minute..." She said, and concentrated. A blue mist then surrounded Danny, and his parents shouted in surprise. Desiree ignored them as the mist dissipated, leaving a healthier looking teenager. Danny smiled, and Maddie felt his forehead experimentally, before looking up and smiling at Desiree.

"Thank you so much! It looks like Danny here's all better." She said happily. Jack grinned as well. Desiree just nodded.

"Well, I'm going to use the...Thing for a bit, to find a man finally." She said. Then she went and started on her profile. "What to say..." She muttered. Jack shrugged. "Put in stuff you like to do." He said.

Then Desiree seemed to have an idea and wrote something in, before moving so the Fentons could see what she wrote.

_"Hello, men. My name is Desiree. I enjoy stirring a bit of trouble up and granting people's greatest personal desires. I enjoy trying various drinks. Also, I like playing with dolls. I'm quite mischievous, however. So, __are you interested?" _She wrote.

Danny, Jack, and Maddie stared at the screen, trying to not laugh, and nodded. Desiree smiled, pressed 'submit', and left. Maddie slowly came over and logged out of her account for her, and all Fentons shared a look of silence, before finally cracking up in intense laughter.

* * *

Late at night, while the Fentons were asleep, Desiree had come in to borrow Danny's computer and check if she got any responses to her profile.

Her jaw dropped upon seeing there were 1,267,349 men who responded eagerly...

Clicking on the first one, she smiled. She was gonna have fun tonight man-hunting.

**I don't own DP! Also, you all thought I was gonna take him to Frostbite, didn't ya? Nah, too common a solution.**


End file.
